Little Me (Aurora's version)
It's my 2nd song article. Got permission from Morgan to use two of her characters. Enjoy! (Song belongs to Little Mix btw) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Winter wasn't feeling too well. Not too long ago, she got picked on by mean pups just because of her size. Despite that Sage and Aurora stood up for her, it totally hurted her feelings what those bullies said to her. Now, she's crying in her puphouse. And later that day, Rocky felt bad for his youngest daughter, so, he was about to go to her puphouse to comfort her, when he was stopped by Aurora. "Leave it to me daddy! I want to show her that i'm a great big sister towards her!" she said with a smile. Rocky smiles, nods, and walks off, as Aurora walks to her little sister's puphouse. When she reached there, she saw Winter crying with her eyes covered by her paws. "W-Winter?" asked Aurora. "Are you alright?" Winter didn't say anything. Instead, she went up to Aurora and hugged her, crying into her fur. "Oh my poor little sister!" commented Aurora. Then, she smiled sadly, and started to hum to herself, before starting to sing. Aurora She lives in a shadow of a lonely girl Voices so quiet, you don't hear a word Always talking but she can't be heard You can see it there if you catch her eye I know she's brave but it's trapped inside Scared to talk but she don't know why Wish I knew back then what I know now Wish I could somehow go back in time And maybe listen to my own advice Winter looked up at her big sister, with tears steaming down her eyes. Aurora I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder Tell her, she's beautiful, wonderful Everything she doesn't see You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out And know that right here, right now, you can be Beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be Little me Aurora smiled and wiped off the tears from Winter's eyes, as she keeps on singing. Aurora Yeah, you gotta lotta time to act your age You can't write a book from a single page Hands on a clock only turn one way Run too fast and you'll risk it all Can't be afraid to take a fall Felt so big but she look so small Wish I knew back then what I know now Wish I could somehow go back in time And maybe listen to my own advice I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful Everything she doesn't see You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out And know that right here, right now, you can be Beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be Little me Then, they pulled away from the hug, and Aurora places her paw over her little sister's shoulder. But little did they know, is that their mom and dad were watching them. Aurora I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful Everything she doesn't see You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out And know that right here, right now, you can be Beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be Little me Winter smiled, and started to sing too. and Winter I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful Everything she doesn't see You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out And know that right here, right now, you can be Beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be Little me When the song finished, they both laughed. And Winter was feeling a lot better. "I feel a little better now!" said Winter. "Thanks sissy for cheering me up!" "No problem Winter!" replied Aurora. "Well! I gotta get going! If you need anything, you can always count on me!" Then, she walks off, and as Winter went to play with her friends, Aurora goes up to her parents. "See mom and dad! I told you that i can be a sweet big sister!" she smiled. "Yup! And a sweet big sister you are indeed!" smiled Rocky, as Tundra nodded in agreement. -End- Category:Song Articles Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Next Gen